Life Never Been So Wrong
by Birds of Prey
Summary: Yami wants to take their relationship to the next level, a child. But Seto isn't ready to experience the joy of parenthood. But it's too late! Yami's already pregnant! How will Seto be able to cope with this?-Part 2 is up!
1. The impossible is Possible

Chapter 1: The Impossible is Possible  
Yami: Look, I'm only gonig to say this one more time.......I want a baby and I want one now!  
  
Seto: Yami, your asking the impossible! We can't have a baby.  
  
Yami: Yes we can!  
  
Seto: No we can't!  
  
Yami: Yes we can!  
  
Seto: No we can't!  
  
Yami: Yes we can!  
  
Seto: No we can't! We're both men! How can we!?  
  
Yami: Trust me Seto! The impossible is possible!  
  
Seto: Yeah right. By magic or something?  
  
Yami: Nope. No magic invodie in the fertilizetion.  
  
Seto: Wha?  
  
Yami: Nothing. Look, we can have a baby.  
  
Seto:(looking slightly pissed) But how?  
  
Yami:(rolls eyes) Sex. No dud.  
  
Moukba:(eating his cerael) You know, you guys shouldn't be talking like that infront of me.  
  
Seto & Yami: ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...O.o  
  
Seto: Moukba, why are you in here?  
  
Moukba: I'm just sitting here in the kitchen eating breakfast, when you two came walking in here and been in here for almost 20 minutes talking about having a baby.  
Yami goes pink.  
Moukba: Anyway, I think you guys would make great parents.  
  
Yami:(smiles) Thank you Moukba.(turns to Seto) See? Moukba agree's.  
  
Seto:(slaping forhead) Of course Moukba agrees! He always wanted a little brother or sister to play with. But, he's not going to be getting up every 2 hours feeding it, changing diapiers or the handling the unstoppable crying!  
  
Moukba: Oh Seto! I will help you and Yami! After all it will be great to have a kid around here. I promise to help!  
  
Seto: You promise Moukba?  
  
Moukba:(looking determind) I promise.  
  
Yami:(Looking deep into Seto's eyes) Please. I really want to have a child, I'm ready to.  
Afew minutes past.  
Seto: ... ... O.o ... ... Oh all right! Fine, we can have a baby.  
  
Moukba & Yami: YES!!!!!  
  
Yami: Yah! I'm going to be a parent!!! I can't wait!!!  
  
Seto: You better keep your promise Moukba-  
  
Moukba: I will!  
Seto's cellphone rings.  
Seto:(answering) Kabia here.  
  
Agent: Mr.Kabia, your assiatance is needed at the building-  
  
Yami:(grabing the phone & asking) Is this nesscery?  
  
Agent: Well, to be honset....no.  
  
Yami: Well then, Mr.Kabia will not be coming in today. He has a meeting with nature.  
  
Agent: But- Click! ( Yami tossed the phone and start pulling Seto up the stairs)  
  
Yami: Come on daddy-o! Let's do it! Yahhhh!  
  
Seto:(eyes wide) N- Now!?  
  
Yami: Yes now! It's the perfect time to try. (Now closing the room door behind them)  
  
Moukba:(chukling) Good luck you two.  
***********************************************************************  
N/A: Okay, I dedicate this story idea to another author. He or she wrote something just like this but only in one chapter. I don't know the name of that story or the writer's name, if you can tell me I would be gateful. Anyway review and tell me your opinion! 


	2. Pee and See

Chapter 2: Pee & See *************************  
  
On the next day, Yami and Seto were getting a test done to see if Yami was pregnant. Yami clammed his hands around Seto's anixously as they waited. It was already 5 minutes, what was taking so long? Finally, the test began to show the results. Yami clams down harder on Seto's hand; cutting off his cirturation. The tude slowly turned it's color, it seem like forever untill it turn purple."No". * * * * Seto: Oh well.  
  
Yami: That's just crap! We have to try harder!  
  
Seto: Yami-  
  
Yami: I just can't believe it!  
  
Seto: Honey-  
  
Yami: We had all that sex for nothing!  
  
Seto: ... ... ... ... ... Er... ... ... ...Not really-... ... ... ... ... I enjoyed it.  
  
Yami: Whatever! ( gets up & huffs away to thier bedroom)  
  
Seto:(calling) And were are you going?  
  
Yami: On the internet, to see if I can find any helpful baby-making possions we can do.  
  
Seto:( turns red)  
  
Yami: Coming?  
  
Seto: I'll be there in a second. (Yami smiles & disapper into the room)  
  
Seto:(thinking) What in the hell have I gotten myself into? He's serious about this.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** 


	3. Notice from the Authour

Notice from the Authour * * * * * * Hello my fellow writers and readers, I decided to fill you guys in a little bit about my story. I know it's really strange and unimangeable but it's just fiction. I know in reality Yami would rather died again and Seto would hang himself before he touched Yami. Besides it's my first story, I thought you guys would like something weird to read but, I guess I was wrong. The other stories I wrote in my notebook are straight and possible, so don't worry about me writing something like that again. * * * Let's go back to talking about the story, 'Life Never Been So Wrong'. In the future few chapters I was planning to Tell you that Yami is actally a g*** on the inside and a b** on the outside. But you guys are kind of impatient so I'll hurry up and confess it in the next chapter of why Yami wants a child and how he is f***** instand of m***. You will defienlly be surpised. * * * P.S! I want to say something else, no enfrence to gays and lieabens, but I presonlly I think it is sick and sinful for two people of the same gender to have sex. The reason why I wrote this story is because Two of my male friends are gay and they dared me to do so. So I took the dare, so I have to finish the story. * * * Oh yes one more thing..........IAM NOT GAY!!! * * * But if your gay I'm sorry if I offended you. Even though I'm aganist it, I appect it if that's what you choose. It's wrong but I have to respect your decison. * * * Okay that about wraps it up. Thank you to the ones who was reviewing and being very honest with me about the story. If you have any questions or replays please review them or e-mail me at CodieCharles@aol.com. I'll write the next chapter as soon as I'm finished, Thank you, have a nice day/night. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. Realization and Confession pt 1 of 2

Chapter 3: Realization and Confession- pt.1 of 2 ************************* * * * By now Seto was in a living hell with Yami trying so hard to a produce baby that he never stoped and wondered why. Why does Yami want a child so bad? That answer came too soon for Seto. He felt weak as he layed down upond his king sized bed, he just couldn't believe what was happaning and what he must do in order to stop Yami naturally killing himself. * * ******************Flash Back****** * * * * Early that afternoon, Seto's servents and decteraters were fixing up the ball room for a party he arranged. Seto meanwhile, was at the Kabia Corp Building going threw last minute paper work when Yugi walked in his room looking tried and worried.Seto looked up from his desk. Yugi been gone with Yami all late morning to see if he was pregnant. ************************************* * * Yugi:( looking very worried) No Seto, Yami's not pregnant.  
  
Seto: Alright. (sighs) How is Yami taking it?  
  
Yugi: (looking sad) not well.  
  
Seto:(starting to look worried) Oh?  
  
Yugi: He keeps on looking at sharp objects like kinfes or finding out where tall buildings are.................  
  
Seto:(eyes wideing) O.o . I'll make sure to keep an eye on him-  
  
Yugi: SETO! Don't you understand!? You have to mate-Er...- prenanate Yami or he'll die!!!!  
  
Seto: What!!?? What do you mean??!!! Yami wouldn't comnit sudcide over this?! Would he??!!  
  
Yugi: .......  
  
Seto: ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Ask him yourself!  
  
Seto: Grrrrrrrrr-  
  
Yugi: Look I made a promise long ago to Yami! So I can't tell you!  
  
Seto: (srowls)  
  
Yugi: Go ask Yami, I'm sure he'll tell you. But you must appoarh him carefully, he's in heat.  
  
Seto:( looking baffled) Wha...? Heat? What the hell do you mean?!  
  
Yugi:(turns & leaves) I gotta go home and Finish my chores! See ya tonight, bye Seto!  
  
********************************************************************* Yugi left Kabia looking dumbfounded and nervus all at the same time. I was about 3:00 in the afternoon when he finally decided to leave. *********** As Seto walked up the stairs into the bedroom, it was unusally quite expect for sniffing noises. 'Yami',thought Seto as he gently shut the door behind him." I know your in here,come to the bed" , called a soft mornful voice. Seto jumped a little in surpise, forgetting how his lover can sence presents of different people." Senced me with your powers?". "No, I smelled your scent". "..........O.o..........Yami, we have to talk........ what's wrong? Because you are really starting to scare me.................You reminding me of a bitch right now".  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************************To be continued......... 


	5. Realization and Confession pt 2 of 2

Chapter 5: Realization and Confession - pt. 2 of 2 *************************************************** Yami: Seto, we have to talk-  
  
Seto:(sitting down next to Yami)You got that fuckin right! You have been putting me threw hell!  
  
Yami: I know, you have been so supportive and opened minded.........I have to tell you the truth-  
  
Seto:(snapping) That would be nice for a change.  
  
Yami:(sits ups & breaths) I have something so important to tell you....................  
  
Seto: Well get on with it!  
  
Yami: Well Seto I'm......I-Iam a-  
  
Seto:(slapping forhead) For heaven's sake! Say it already!  
  
Yami: OH SETO! I'M A GIRL!!!!!!  
  
Seto: What????!!!!!! Oh my god!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:(crying) I'M BIESEXAUL!!! IAM A GIRL ON THE INSIDE & A BOY ON THE OUTSIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto:(shocked) Yami I had no idea!!!!!  
  
Yami:(claming down) It's okay, you didn't know!  
  
Seto: Oh my god! How long have you known?!  
  
Yami: I knew ever since I was 4 years old.  
  
Seto: Did your parents know?  
  
Yami: Only my mother, not my dad.  
  
Seto: How did your mom knew?  
  
Yami: She knew when I was first born into this world. Females carry a strange hateread of males the first 3 days of life. Mother was so glad father was away, for I problely would have killed him.  
  
Seto: ..... ..... ....O.O..... Okay now your freaking me out. You were a frickin' baby! How can you kill a full grown man?!!! What's going on here??!! I'm beinning to think your a dog or something, like Joey.  
  
Yami:(sighs) I haven't been compeletly honset with you, ..............I'm female & half hanyou.  
  
Seto: Wha? What's that?  
  
Yami: Hanyou is part human and dog-demon. My mother is hanyou, that makes me half blood.  
  
Seto: Did your father ever know that he married a hanyou?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Seto: Okay, but there's one thing I don't understand...........  
  
Yami:(looks curiously at him)  
  
Seto: Why do you want a child? What's this heat thing all about?  
  
Yami:(blushes) Every female has her own time to go into heat. Each year, our mating season is in early spring threw early summer. And if a female dosen't get pregnant when she's in heat, she will become literlaly insane and commint sudice. And I couldn't mate with my abiou, Yugi. We have a brotherly relationship that I don't want reuin.  
  
Seto: What a second. When did you first go into heat?  
  
Yami: About last year around this time, I only have 3 months left before I go insane if I don't get pregnant. Why?  
  
Seto:(frowning) Because that's around the time we started to date.  
  
Yami:(looking scared) ... ... ... O.o..........  
  
Seto:(looking slightly hurt) You didn't get with me so I can get you pregnant, did you?  
  
Yami: .....Well-....Er-...... Y- Yes Seto. That's the main reason.  
  
Seto: I suppose there was no love in our marriage-  
  
Yami: NO!!! I love you!!!! Some how my love has grown for you so much! I love you Seto!!!!!  
  
Seto: Well you didn't love me before. I should have noticed the first 3 signs.  
  
Yami:(frowning) What signs?  
  
Seto: 1; you were not acting like your high and mightlty self.  
  
Yami: ..... ..... .... .....Okay.  
  
Seto: 2; girlish behavoir.  
  
Yami: ............. ............. ............. .................. I did have that kind of behavoir?  
  
Seto: 3; relations to dogs.  
  
Yami:(frown deepens)  
  
Seto: And I should just have kept my heart closed, if I knew that's all you wanted.  
  
Yami: Oh Seto. (places arms around him)  
  
Seto: What.  
  
Yami: I love you, okay. And even after we recieve a child, our love will never change. I promise.  
  
Seto:(looks Yami straigte in the eyes) You promise?  
  
Yami:(Simles) I promise. (kisses Seto)  
  
Seto:(sighs & lies on the bed)  
  
Yami:(getting up) Need time to think it over?  
  
Seto: Yes I do. And tell the dectoraters that I canllced the dinner party to tomorrow evening.  
  
Yami: Alright. (walks out the door into the hall and shut the door behind her.)  
  
*******************************************End Fashback  
  
Seto was completely dumbfounded upond what he just discovered. The only bright side to this situation was that him and Yami were never actally gay. Seto knew deep down into his heart that Yami loved him, but he just couldn't get over the fact that Yami just married him to get pregnant in the beinning. But some how like Yami said; love grew. And to keep his love strong and Yami alive, he had to become a father.'So be it', thought Seto as he rolled off the bed onto his feet.'I gotta find Yami and speak with him right now'. And with that, Seto rushed out of the room, into the hallway, searching for his wife.  
  
************************************************************** N/A: Okay now you know;You impatince people! Just kidding. About the Half demon and human thing, I got that information from a show called Inyuasha. I had original planned for Yami to be half werewolf but dog-demon sounds much better. I'll make sure to update this week again with another chapter and if you guys review enough, I'll make it 2. And I'll try to hurry up and skip farther ahead in the story so we can get to the good, funny stuff and Yami's labor.  
  
Thank you to the ones who read & reviewed my story. Thank you for your encouragement, after all it's my first story and most of all..............honesty. So review your thoughts about about the story and you also can e-mail me at CodieCharles@aol.com. Thank you. 


	6. On 1 Condision

Chapter 6: On one condision **************************************************************************** * It seemed like forever walking threw the vast mansion. So my rooms, passage ways and gardens that it was diffcult to find a single person. Seto asked all the servents and Moukba if they seen Yami, but all of them answered no. He was beginning to think that Yami left the house to visit Yugi or someting untill he thought about Yami's private garden filled with all kinds of roses and had water founations.  
  
It took Seto at lease 7 minutes to walk down all the passage ways untill he reached the Rosed covered gate. After walking in, he spotted Yami sitting on a green glider swinging peacefully back and frouth. Seto walks over to Yami and sit down facing him. **************************************************************************** * Seto: I've made a decidtion.  
  
Yami: Seto, I just want you to know that I love you very much. (holding his hands)  
  
Seto: And I you.  
  
Yami:(looking a little scared) What do you want to tell me?  
  
Seto: I decided that-  
  
Yami: (looks antixous)  
  
Seto: That I'm ready to become a father.  
  
Yami:(close to tears) Oh, thank you Seto! (hugs him)  
  
Seto: But on one condision.  
  
Yami: (looks surpised)  
  
Seto: Since your a girl, can you have final suregy to look kind of like one?  
  
Yami: (starts to laugh)  
  
Seto:(simling) Cause I don't want the kid to get confused or embarressed.  
  
Yami: Alright Seto. Will it hurt?  
  
Seto: No, not too much.  
  
Yami: Okay I can deal with it, when I'am going to have the complete makeover?  
  
Seto: (kissing her hand) How about tomorrow?  
  
Yami:(simling) That's alright with me.  
  
(Seto and Yami began to kiss)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **** 


	7. Even more Confession

Chapter 7: Even more Confession **************************************************************************** ************* Yami and Seto decided that they should tell the truth to their friends so there wouldn't be any confusion going on after the operation. They invinted everyone over at 8:00 sharp over to their house. The gang was actally half asleep by the time they made it the living room. *********************************************************************  
  
Seto: We called you all over this time in the morning to tell you something very important.  
  
Joey:(rulbing his eyes) Like what? Your getting a divoure?  
  
Yami & Seto: NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Yugi: What is it?  
  
Yami:(going red) I'm a girl.  
  
Everyone expect Yugi & Seto:(Looks at each other & laugh) MU-HA- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Yami:(turns completely red) ............................................................................ ........  
  
Bakura: Yah right and I'm alive! Haaaaaaaaaaa-he-e-Muhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Tea: You honestly had me there for a sec. Haaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Tristan: Yah, nice one. He,he.  
  
Joey: Very Nice but April fools day is next month.  
  
Moukba: That's the best and creeeiest lie you told.  
  
Yugi:(frowning) Stop it guys.  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Yugi: Yami wasn't kidding. He is really a girl  
  
Everyone: ...................O.O...................................................... ......................................................  
  
Tea: Oh my god.  
  
Bakura:(throwing his hands up) I knew it!  
  
Yami:(raising her eye brow) You knew?  
  
Bakura: Yah, I knew ever since I caught you looking at my butt.  
  
Yami:(blushing) I never looked at your butt!!!  
  
Bakura:(smiling) Then why are you blushing?  
  
Yami: .................... Just shut up.  
  
Bakura:(still smiling) It's alright, after all my butt is cute shaped. Many did women fall for me in the past.  
  
Seto: Whatever. Look in afew hours we are going to the hospital.  
  
Moukba: Hospital? Why?  
  
Seto:( explains everything )  
  
(Everyone looks dumbfounded)  
  
Tristan: Yam, I had no idea.  
  
Yami:(placing up a hand) It's alright.  
  
Tea: We'll give you all the support you need.  
  
Yami: Thank you Tea, that means alot to me.  
  
Joey: Sorry but I still find this freaky-like.  
  
Yami: I know, it was diffcult for Seto too.  
  
Yugi: When are you having the makeover again?  
  
Seto: Today at 11:00 am.  
  
Moukba: Can we come, please brother?  
  
Seto:(looks at them) Yes, your allowed but be warned; this can be really, really weird.  
  
Ryou: Don't worry we appect that.  
  
Seto: Okay everyone, to the limo.  
  
Everyone: ........................................Huh?  
  
Yami: Seto, honey, it's 8:58.  
  
Seto: I know that. I'm hunrgy, let's go to Barn Hills breakfast buffut and pigout.  
  
Joey:(geting up and runinning out the door) The the best thing you said all morning!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else laughs and follows epxect Yami & Seto.  
  
Yami: Thank you for being a gentleman today. (kisses Seto)  
  
Seto: Anything for you. I just glad Barn Hills is an all 'you can eat' place or Joey would have devour my cerdit card.  
  
While smiling, Yami and Seto walk out to the car holding hand and nulzzing each other.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *** 


End file.
